High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Networks have found a role in the industrial environment as well, with industrial Ethernet (for example) providing one interconnection technology for industrial nodes, such as machinery on an assembly line. Improvements in the selective configuration and control of industrial nodes over the network will further enhance the capabilities of these networks.